I Wish I Knew
by fantasy me
Summary: Syaoran was the most popular guy in Tokyo High. His last school trip was in fact a devious plot aimed to kill him through a plane accident. He didn't die, but became a living dead. Enter Sakura, the girl with self-esteem problems having trouble fitting in. Syaoran tries to teach her how to be popular like him, while she tries to help him solve the mystery of his accident. SS


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything affiliated with it.

"Everyone stand!" said the class monitor, Tomoyo Daidouji. The sound of chairs being pushed back were heard as the class stood up. "Greet." Tomoyo said.

"Good morning, Kaho sensei," greeted the class in unison, followed by a salutary bow.

"Good morning class," Kaho sensei greeted back. "Today, we have a new student who just came from Tomoeda. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura."

As he gestured to the doorway, an auburn-haired girl with her face down inched slowly into sight. She was visibly trembling with nervousness and never once lifted her eyes to face the class.

"G-Good morning everyone. My name is Sakura." her voice trailed off as she gripped her blazer tightly.

"What's up with her? She's so uptight," Meiling whispered to Maki, her good friend. "No way am I letting someone like her join the Drama club," Maki replied. The Drama club was considered Tokyo High's most elite extra-curricular club. Only popular and sociable students would get selected.

"Sakura, anything you would like to introduce about yourself? Your hobbies? Ambitions?" Kaho sensei asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Okay. Well then, you can go to your seat now. Your seat is over there, by the window. Now class, please make her feel welcome. I hope all of you will bring her around the school during lunchtime or after lessons and make friends with her."

* * *

><p><em>She's sitting sooo erect and gripping her pencil so tightly. I think she has some mental disorder.<em>

_Haha Meiling, I agree with you. She's a total nerd too, look at how focused she is on the class._

_Agree with Yuu-chan. I don't really like her._

_Bleh, why must she transfer to our class? She totally isn't suited for our culture._

Meiling, Maki, Yuu and Noshiko giggled as they passed the notes among each other. Tomoyo, figuring that they were probably gossiping through the note-passing, frowned disapprovingly. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Tomoyo?"

"Sensei, Meiling and her clique have been passing notes for the past half an hour. They have been disrupting the class through their note-passing and I think our fellow classmates are not able to pay attention because of their little business."

"That big-mouthed bitch!" Meiling gritted her teeth as she and her three friends shot Tomoyo death glares.

"Thank you for telling me, Tomoyo. The four of you, see me after class! And hand me those notes, I will be confiscating them!" Kaho sensei shouted.

* * *

><p>Minutes before the lunch bell even rang, everyone was already keeping their books. Kaho sensei's voice faded into the background and was replaced by the ticking sounds of the classroom clock.<p>

"3. 2. 1." Yamazaki muttered.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG

"LUNCHTIME!" someone shouted as everyone stood up. Kaho sensei didn't even have the chance to finish her sentence.

"Thank you sensei," Tomoyo said while the class followed. Before Kaho sensei could react, everyone rushed out of the classroom.

"Make sure you kids do your homework! And study for this Friday's quiz!" she shouted after the throb of students heading out of the class. "Hmpf. Well they get very unruly when it comes to lunch," she muttered.

Suddenly, she heard a soft voice from behind.

"Thank you for today's lesson, sensei." Sakura said, with her head still bent down. She was holding a Hello Kitty bento box as she bowed.

"Sakura, no one is bringing you for lunch?" Kaho sensei asked. She shook her head.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo suddenly popped her head out in the doorway. "Would you like to join Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and me for lunch?"

"Ah, Tomoyo you are the perfect class monitor, I have to say. Thank you for being so welcoming to Sakura," Kaho sensei said. Then she turned to Sakura, "Do join them, Sakura. They are a group of good students. I'm sure you will make good friends with them."

Sakura bit her lip. She never liked socialising with new people, and she was really just looking forward to a quiet lunch on her own. However, she could not refuse Tomoyo's kind invitation and Kaho sensei's eagerness for her to make friends. Hesitantly she nodded and walked to Tomoyo.

* * *

><p>"Finally, a comrade from Tomoeda!" Yamazaki said as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sakura! I am Yamazaki, of the same origin as you are. I forced to move to this hostile capital by my family."<p>

Sakura shyly held out her hands and shook him lightly. She was more of shaking him by his fingers than his hand.

"He's always being dramatic," Chiharu commented. Then she smiled warmly at Sakura. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. I am Chiharu."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura mustered enough strength to speak the words audibly, but kept her head down.

By the sunlight, Naoko's spectacles gleamed menacingly. She had a wry grin. "Hello Sakura. I am Naoko, your new friend. But sometimes you wouldn't want to have me for a friend..." Her voice trailed off and she gave a creepy smile.

"Oh don't scare her on her first day, Naoko," Tomoyo said laughingly. She turned to Sakura. "Naoko can be alittle... eccentric sometimes. But she's still a lovable person anyway."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself eccentric. I just happen to be very fascinated with... the supernatural realm. If you do happen to take an interest in the supernatural, Sakura, I would be more than glad to share my treasures with you."

"Oh speaking of which," Yamazaki said, inching closer to Naoko, "What of your latest 'exploits' in your recent trip to Africa? You insta-ed some weird bracelet thing that got 200 over likes?"

Naoko gave her wry grin again as she reached into her pocket and took out a wooden bracelet with ivory beads. "You mean this? It's a treasure I got from the Bazooka tribe-"

"A treasure! Wow! How did you get it?" Chiharu asked, wide-eyed.

"You know I went for some first-aid training early this year right? Well, while travelling I passed by a group of people crowded around an elderly lady who had suddenly collapsed onto the floor. Without wasting any time I went and checked how she was and figured it was probably a heart attack. So I performed CPR on her. She survived that episode and was very grateful to me. Turns out that she was the Bazooka tribal chief! She could speak very fluent English and we had a long conversation. I shared with her about my fascination with supernatural things and she presented me with her tribe's treasured wooden bracelet as her token of gratitude. Apparently it's a connector to the world of the living dead-"

Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yamazaki jumped.

"W-What? L-Living dead?" Sakura repeated.

Naoko nodded. "Of course, it's not those zombies and vampires you see in Hollywood movies. I'm talking about... well... you know brain-dead people? Those in comatose? This kind of people are not really dead per se, but they aren't alive like us either. Basically, they're in between the stages of life and death. Their physical bodies are alive but their spirits have left their bodies and are wandering around-"

"Oh goodness these things are real?" Yamazaki asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes. Thank God we don't see such spirits under normal circumstances. But this bracelet... what it does is that it allows us to have contact with these spirits under certain conditions-"

"Conditions? What are they?" Chiharu interrupted.

Sakura immediately covered her ears. "I... I would like to go to the toilet!" She didn't really fancy hearing more of these things, given that she still hadn't learn how to get used living in an apartment by herself. With that, she quickly ran off.

"My, Sakura seemed terrified. But it may be better for her if she can't take this kind of stuff. Anyway, Chiharu, I was about to elaborate if you would kindly let me finish my sentence and stop interrupting," Naoko said. She grinned wryly again and said in a low voice, "This bracelet is a grievance bracelet. Basically, it allows the holder to see any spirit which has a grievance with the holder..."

Her voice trailed off and she gave a small cackle.

"Oh goodness, Naoko, stop scaring us!" Tomoyo said as she lightly slapped Naoko's shoulder. "B-But so far... have you... seen any spirits?"

"Nope, none so far. Guess no spirits have any grievances with me. After all, I am quite a peace-loving person."

"Or maybe those stuff you heard about the bracelet is pure rubbish." Came a high-pitched voice.

"Meiling." Tomoyo frowned. "And her sidekicks."

"Oh I have a score to settle with you, Tomoyo. You big-mouthed tattle tale!"

"What's this?" Noshiko asked as she snatched the bracelet from Naoko. "Oh, this is the treasure? Looks more like an unwanted bracelet from a flea market!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Naoko screamed as she tried to reach for the bracelet. She was restrained by two tall, buff guys.

"Now don't be rude, Yanagisawa," one of the guys, Kentaro, said.

"Yeah, and don't squirm so much. You may break your bones under my iron grip," added Hiro, the other guy.

"You bullies! Get away from her!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Meiling, baby, are they being a nuisance to you?" came a deep voice.

"Kenji-kun!" Meiling said as she skipped happily over to a guy wearing sunglasses and smoking a cigarette.

"Kenji-kun, I won't be able to make it for our date this evening. Noshiko, Maki, Yuu and I have detention thanks to this bunch of idiots."

Kenji exhaled his smoke. "Well how dare they do this to you. They need a good lessons."

* * *

><p>"Okay, they should be done talking about that bracelet now. I think it's safe for me to go," Sakura said. She was about to unlock the door of her cubicle when she heard a group of voices and footsteps entering the toilet.<p>

"Haha, we really did teach those losers a lesson! Though I wish we could have beat them all to a pulp, especially Tomoyo that bitch!"

"But Kenji is right, we can't beat them up. That would make them injured. Then that teacher's pet Tomoyo would surely lodge a report to the Principal and we wouldn't be able to deny it because of the physical injuries. Kenji was smart to extort all their money instead. It's so much easier for us to deny that we took their money. After all, it's not like they write their names on all their dollar bills."

"You are so lucky Meiling, having such a capable boyfriend like Kenji."

"Well, I am blessed. Anyway, Noshiko, I think you should throw that bracelet away. Not that I believe the rubbish Naoko said about it but she's such a weirdo I don't even want to have any contact with any of her things."

"Yea, I'll dump it here. I hope she never finds it."

Sakura waited until all four of them were gone. Then, slowly, she opened the door and walked out of her cubicle. She opened the dustbin near the sinks and saw Naoko's bracelet inside. She shuddered at the thought of retrieving the bracelet, especially after hearing Naoko said that it was a "connector of the living dead". Nevertheless, mustering her courage, she quickly took it and put it into her pocket. She then proceeded to run out of the toilet as fast as she could so as to return the bracelet back to Naoko.

Halfway, Sakura suddenly started to feel very weak. An overwhelming dizzy spell descended on her and she felt her legs gave way. The next second, she had lost consciousness and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"She's waking up!"<p>

"Ugh... w-where am I?" Sakura muttered as she slowly brought her hand to her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted with a wide pair of amber-coloured eyes staring straight back at her.

"Ahhh!" Sakura gave a startling scream as she instinctively slapped the person's face away.

"Owwwwww"

"W-Who are you!" she asked, sitting up straight on the bed she was on.

The guy looked back at her, startled. "You're talking to me? Me?!"

"W-Who else am I talking to? Of course it's you! There's no one else in this room."

The guy paused for awhile and seemed to be deep in thought. After awhile, he walked from the left side of Sakura's bed to the right side. Sakura's eyes followed him.

"You can see me!" he said excitedly. "You see me, don't you!"

Sakura nodded, not suspecting anything. "C-Can you please tell me where I am now?" she asked, her voice trailing off. The shock this guy had given her was now fading away, and the shyness was returning to her.

The guy excitedly took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"You must be new, right? Since you don't even recognise that this is the Sick Bay Room. Also, I haven't seen you around in the campus before."

Sakura nodded. "By any chance, d-do you know how I got here?"

"Well, I saw a guy carry you into the room. The doctor did a diagnosis and concluded that you were fine, just very weak, probably from exhaustion. You just needed some rest. The nurse and him are out now for lunch but they should be back soon."

Sakura began to think. The last thing she remembered, she was running to find Naoko.

"I remember now! I was running to giving Naoko the bracelet!" she muttered to herself.

"What bracelet?" asked the guy, leaning in closely. Sakura backed away uncomfortably. "W-Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," he said. "It happens when I spend too long a time observing people and not being able to talk to them." He held out his hand.

"My name is Syaoran. Syaoran Li."

Sakura shyly shook his hand. "Sakura Kinomoto," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Sakura... what?"

"You're awake!" a cheerful, matronly voice chimed as an elderly woman wearing a nurse uniform entered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you," Sakura said. "A-Are you the n-nurse?"

"Why, yes! I'm so glad you're alright now. Your classmate has already informed your teacher that you are unwell and will be resting here. Doctor Hataka said you probably fainted from exhaustion. I assume you haven't eaten lunch?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Well, I bought some porridge for you. Do have it while it's hot. Wait for me here, I'll go get a spoon."

"You're gonna hate the porridge. It's so bland," Syaoran remarked.

Sakura gave him a frown. "I think... it's nice of her to get me... porridge." She looked down as her voice trailed off.

"Judging from the way you speak, Sakura, I think you have severe self-esteem problems. You can't hold a conversation in an audible voice. You speak too softly and you look away the moment you make eye contact with anyone."

Sakura gave a scowl. _Maybe he's right. But he didn't have to give such a candid analysis..._ she thought.

"A-Anyway, are you sick too? Is that... why you're here?" she asked, finally mustering courage to look Syaoran back in the eye. She didn't want him to think that she couldn't make eye contact.

"Sakura," came the same matronly voice. Sakura turned to look at the nurse who was standing at the doorway of the room, and who had a horrified look on her face.

The nurse asked in a trembling voice, "S-Sakura, who are you talking to?"


End file.
